


A Forget-Me-Not for Shuichi Saihara

by EuroBlade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fanfics that has them both confess their love, Kokichi confesses in his own way bc, M/M, at the same time is wrong okay, forget-me-nots, it's not how their characters would be portrayed and shit, okay???, y'know!??, yes this is for Valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroBlade/pseuds/EuroBlade
Summary: Kokichi confesses his love in his own special way.





	A Forget-Me-Not for Shuichi Saihara

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic!! Yay!! pls leave kudos and comments  
> Yes, this is for Valentine's day.  
> Tell me if any parts are rushed, or if there's grammatical/spelling errors!!  
> Also I'd love to do one-shots for oumasai and oumota to hmu w prompts and shit!!

Kokichi sat up, happy yet nervous. He was going to confess on the cheesiest day, Valentine's day. He pulled a forget-me-not flower from under his bed. He looked at it, sighing at it's hues. He twisted the stem around, watching the flower petals twirl in wonder as a genuine smile creep onto his face. He's always thought about the detective, and how happy he made Kokichi. So this is how he'll pay him back. Saihara's always tried to get to know the smaller male, even writing down notes when he conversed with him. The memory made Kokichi giggle. He thought about a future with a detective; going on dates, holding hands, having a child-

Nope. Not going there. Besides, he'd need consent first.

Still not liking where his mind was going, Kokichi unwillingly decided on thinking of all the cons, why it would never work out, no matter how much he wanted it to.

_He hates you._

_You irritated him yesterday. Yesterday._

_You're a waste of space_

_Why would you waste your time on a detective?_

_Everything you're for, he's against_.

 _He thinks you're a waste of time, just like everyone else does_.

Kokichi closed his eyes, hit with sudden despair as he sat up, putting the flower on his nightstand as he changed into his clothes. Putting on his signature checkered scarf, he looked at his petite body in the mirror. He called out to his negatives.

_I'm not listening! Nanana boo-boo!_

Kokichi stuck his tongue out at himself in the mirror, before putting the delicate flower in a jar, protecting it from damage as he put it in his jacket pocket. He smiled to himself one last time before leaving his house, making sure he locked it, then ran towards Hope's Peak Academy with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Kokichi ran into the classroom, panting heavily, earning a glare from Sakakura. The purple gremlin was only 10 minutes late. _I can do better._ Kokichi didn't voice any apologies, instead grinning at his thoughts as he took his seat in the back of the classroom. Kokichi smiled at his classmate's staring faces, whom also seemed a bit vexed that he interrupted the middle of the lesson. He looked over to Saihara, quickly looking away to unpack his stuff when he noticed the other boy was still staring at him even though everyone has turned around to resume the lecture. Saihara looked at him, not with irritation, but curiosity. Even at a quick glance, anyone could tell Saihara's gaze looked like he was picking Kokichi apart, trying to dissect every thought of the purple haired male.

Sakakura went back to teaching as Kokichi sneaked glances at Saihara. He was writing down notes, a face of pure concentration that Kokichi could laugh at. Kokichi forced himself to look away before he got called out for staring, again. Yes, its happened before. Mr. Sakakura is a dick. Whatever, at least he had some perks around here.

Perks of sitting in the back seat: everyone was a victim of flying paper airplanes and spitball attacks. He remembered the look of bewilderment on his classmates faces when he landed 7 spitballs on Sakakura's head. The older man only noticed when he felt an itch, putting his hand on the balls of salvia. Kokichi remembered the foot up his ass as he was quickly greeted with a hand on his collar and a trip to the office. Good times.

Kokichi slowly took out paper and a straw, ripping and rolling the paper into little balls as quietly as possible as his victim in question suddenly called on him.

“Kokichi! What's the answer to number five?” The middle-aged man looked at him, eyes showing no time for sly answers nor remarks. Not like he cared. Kokichi looked up to see everyone turned around at him again, waiting for whatever was going to come spilling out of his mouth. He put his arms over his desk, trying to cover up the stacks of paper.

Kokichi smiled sweetly, “Sensei, if you want the answer, why would you call on me? Aren't you supposed to be smart enough to know it?” Kokichi was the one who ruins ideal learning environments and everyone knew this. So when he's called on, why wouldn't he do exactly that? It's like trying to quit smoking, or changing a lifestyle. It's hard to stop, and it wasn't like Kokichi wanted it to. The students looked back and forth between Mr. Sakakura and Kokichi, Sakakura's glare amitting dangerous auras and Kokichi's sickly sweet smile right back at him. If looks could kill, Kokichi would be in the seventh layer of hell right about now.

“Just answer the question you cuck!” Miu yelled, earning a few giggles in response. He looked over to the blonde girl with a loud mouth, thinking of creative ways to insult her, ranging from insulting her appearance, to her unoriginal insults, to how she's such a horny bitch 24/7. Instead of insulting, Kokichi decided on the easiest thing.

“I plead the fifth.” Kokichi smiled as Miu suddenly stood up, about to use a line with most likely 90% of the insults from yo momma jokes, but not before Mr. Sakakura butted in, screaming at the two to get out of his class. That almost-growling voice echoed throughout the classroom, bleeding through the walls.

“Lower your voice! Everyone in this school can hear you, you know? You're gonna be paying for a lot of hearing aids!” Kokichi covered his ears, almost smirking when he saw a vein pop out of Sakakura's forehead. “Also, I'm not done making paper airplanes and spitballs!” Kokichi whined, the older man losing all of his patience as slowly walked towards Kokichi.

Kokichi yelped, running out of the classroom with multiple sheets of paper and Miu in tow, screaming _'Wait for me dipshit!’_ They slammed the door shut, running down the long hallways. The two waited a few moments before slowly making their way back, making sure Sakakura didn't follow them during their grand exit.

The two sat next to the door, listening to Sakakura's voice inside the classroom. Looks like he finally calmed down, even though there's still traces of irritation laced in his voice. The two troublemakers, or class clowns, as Sakakura liked to call them, waited for their heartbeats to slow down and their adrenaline rush to end. They breathed deeply, still affected by sitting in a desk for thirty minutes, then suddenly hauling ass down the never-ending hallways.

Kokichi grabbed a pencil out of his jean pocket, writing on a sheet of paper,

 

 

_Meet me behind the school after class, it's important!!!_

_Xoxo, your beloved criminal_

 

 

Kokichi added a few hearts at the end, then placed a drawing of himself in a glittery purple pen; his tongue stuck out, left eye winking as he made a peace sign over the closed eye. Kokichi chuckled to himself as he made a paper airplane, slowly opening the classroom door, nobody but Saihara noticing, sitting in the seat closest to the door. The two looked at each other. Kokichi smiled, looking at Sakakura, pleased to see the back of his head, right hand occupied with chalk as he wrote down the next math equation the other couldn't care less about. Kokichi aimed the paper airplane at Saihara, the detective looking at Kokichi with concern and curiosity. When Kokichi threw the paper airplane, motioning for him to open it after he scrambled to catch it, the petite male closed the classroom door as quickly and quietly as possible.

“What was that, you abortion?” Miu asked with curious eyes, eyebrow cocked.

“Don't worry about it, cum-dumpster.” Kokichi cringed, regretting his word choice when he heard Miu's thighs slap together, moaning and whimpering a bit. He forgets way too much how horny she gets when insulted. It's gross. Probably because he's hella gay, but whatever.

Kokichi waited for the bell to ring before running back into class, collecting his stuff, and running back out. The small boy ignored Saihara, who had his mouth open and hand up, as if he was trying to stop Kokichi, looking as if he wanted to say something.

Kokichi hurried to the back of the school, surprised to not see students behind here confessing their love already. It seemed like the ideal place, with cherry blossoms surrounding the area, helping it set the mood for what was to come. It reminded Kokichi of every romance manga, with the cherry blossoms highlighting the background as some chick confessed her undying love to some boy, resulting in a happy ever after.

Kokichi looked around, admiring the way the cherry blossoms fell with grace. Kokichi bended over to pick one up, sighing at how delicate they were. Just like the forget-me-nots. Kokichi smiled again.

Kokichi knew Saihara had studied flowers. It was for a case he was working on. He remembered seeing the detective next door through his window, looking through pictures of different flowers and their meanings with sleep-deprived eyes. He remembered how stressed the detective was, pulling all nighters on school nights for his line of work. Kokichi sighed, lost in thought as he heard a stuttering voice behind him.

“K-Kokichi? What did you want to ask me? I mean- or tell, I'm not exactly sure what you wanted to say, given the only information I received was a location…”

Kokichi turned around, looking into Saihara's confused, sleep-deprived eyes. Kokichi took the jar out of his jacket pocket, giving it to Saihara suddenly as the taller boy's eyes widened, seemingly knowing on the top of his head the meaning of the flower that Kokichi was pushing into Saihara's hands. Saihara looked between the flower and Kokichi's neutral expression. Emotionless, Kokichi stared at him. His purple eyes bored into Saihara's golden, almost as if he was waiting for a response.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” Kokichi said, face still void of emotion, until he suddenly smiled like a cheshire cat, “Just kidding! Supreme leaders do not need anyone taking care of them!” Kokichi laughed, waving as he turned around, “Bye Saihara-chan!” Kokichi giggled, running off, leaving a confused detective behind.

_Forget-me-nots? Why would he give me something like that?_

The detective walked home, more focused on the flower in his hand than where he was going. Saihara grabbed his house key out of his pocket, unlocking his door as he shuffled inside, closing the door a bit impatiently. He went straight upstairs, kicking his shoes off and laying down in his back, hoisting the flower into the air. Saihara played with the flower, twirling it around. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. How could he have missed it? Saihara didn't notice the smile that slowly crept onto his face as the smaller boy was invested in the detective's thoughts for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!! Please leave kudos and comments  
> Lmao I was having this idea for a couple days but didn't start working until yesterday at like five, this took me like 2 hours to do in total and I didn't have my usual beta reader so.  
> roadhouse  
> Also. Not relevant but I went to the doctor's today and they told me I got my thumb in a rare spot and it's been hurting me for half a year. But bc it's so rare I need a fucking specialist koMAEDA I'M LOOKIN AT YOU-  
> Anyways as I said in the beginning notes of this story or whatever pls leave prompts for one-shots but only for oumota and oumasai bc I'm a slut for that!!


End file.
